


Overthinking It

by merryghoul



Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Bayley muses on her relationship with Sasha and the SmackDown Women’s Championship.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414
Kudos: 3
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Overthinking It

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after Backlash 2020.
> 
> Prompt: Death

Bayley knows Sasha’s going to betray her someday. She’s called Sasha out on her backstabbing ways before, during “friendship counseling.” Hell, Sasha incorporates a backstabber in her moveset. 

She knows Sasha’s eying her SmackDown Women’s Championship. Every so often Sasha looks at the belt or grazes her fingers on it. Sasha values their relationship more than the championship. Sasha’s not directly challenging for it. Yet.

Bayley smiles as Sasha kisses her right shoulder. A part of Bayley still fears Sasha will backstab her in the near future. But Sasha’s futile attempt at healing her shoulder feels good for the moment.


End file.
